The present invention relates to a feed head for receiving nuts which are to be fixed to sheet material in a pressing operation. GB-A-1 474 766 describes a nut which is attached to sheet metal by a pressing operation. The nut has a tubular end which is pressed into an aperture in the sheet metal, deforming the rim of the aperture into a cylinder to embrace the periphery of the nut. The tubular end is turned around the rim to secure the nut against removal, while a flange at the other end of the nut prevents the nut being pushed completely through the aperture. Such nuts are sold by the present applicants under the trade mark FLANGEFORM.
To increase production speeds when attaching the nuts to sheet material, the applicants have developed a feed head for receiving the nuts and feeding them one at a time to a pressing station.
The feed head needs to be robust enough to withstand the forces exerted in a pressing operation; compact enough to fit easily in a press, to be reliable in operation; and to be easily maintained. A particular difficulty occurs when feeding nuts to the pressing station in that the orientation of nuts is not readily controlled. Thus, it is important to be able to gain access to the feed head and pressing station to remove any nuts which are blocking the feed head.